Life in Death
by Nuva16
Summary: It's 2100. Lycan's and Vampire's fight for supremecy, while humans are no more than food and slaves. One girl warms the heart of one of the elders, but can she stop the war? YMxOC, YYxY, SxJ
1. Life in Death

AN: Hey guys, what's up? This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, so please forgive me for any mistakes. Also, most of the characters might be AU, just so that the story flows a little better. Don't worry if the beginning is a little confusing, it'll be explained further on. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the story.^^

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Nadia, and the plot. This will have Yaoi and lemons in later chapters, so if you don't like, don't read.

Chapter 1: Life of a slave

Yami sat on his throne, listening to Seto talk about absolutely nothing that was important. He looked down at Yugi, whose head lay in his lap, asleep. Yami yawned and looked at Seto, when he finished, "Anything else that you have to tell me?" Seto smiled and motioned for one of the guards, "Well, Duke and I found an interesting little surprise today while getting rid of the werewolves. A half-breed, female, who would make an excellent slave." Yami smiled, "Very well, bring her in." Seto nodded to the guard, who brought in the girl. She was about 5'6, with long blond hair and pale skin. She had a strange mark on her back, and was wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt. Yami gaped at the girl, 'Gods.' Seto smiled at the vampire prince, "So what do you make of her Yami? Shall I have her dressed and sent to your room?" Yami looked at Seto, "Have her cleaned and dressed but don't give her to me. Give her to Marik. He still does not have a personal slave. She can work for him." Seto nodded and left with the girl.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Nadia shook as she was taken into a cleaning room. Looking up at Duke, the vamp who had brought her in, she shivered, fear overriding all thought process. Nadia stumbled as she was pushed into the room, but caught herself before she fell,

"Hehehe, so another poor soul has been reigned in. Duke, you should slow down, you're bringing in too many slaves." Duke smiled at the Lycan slave, "Well Joey, maybe you should learn to speed up the process. Then you wouldn't get so crowded." Nadia cowered under Joey's gaze, the boy stiffening as he scented her, "Well, you better go, I need to take care of this one." Duke nodded and turned, "Just be sure to make her look real good, cause she's going to Marik." Joey nodded and led Nadia over to one of the wash areas,

"So, you're a half-breed eh?" Nadia jumped and nodded, "Heh, I thought all half-breeds had been killed a long time ago, guess I was wrong." Nadia shivered under the cold water, tensing as Joey began to scrub her scalp. Nadia shook her head and looked up at Joey,

"I thought half-breeds were supposed to be put to death when found. Why did they keep me alive?" Joey smiled, "The elders may have said to kill the half-breeds, but Seto doesn't believe in killing anyone who is innocent. Where did they find you?" Nadia looked down at the ground, "I was in the village. The Lycans were gonna use me to try and breed the superior race, because I hold the genes necessary. I was to be untouched until I turned 18, then the alpha would make me his mate." Joey nodded, towel drying her hair and standing her up, "Well, let's go get you something to wear, and then you can go to your new room." She nodded nervously, and took the clothes that Joey offered her. She wore a black halter top shirt, that went down to her waist, black Bermuda shorts, and her feet were bare. Joey stepped behind her, pulling her long blonde hair up into a ponytail,

"'Kay, you're all done. Duke's waiting outside to take you to Marik. He's your new master, so be careful. He's a bit temperamental, 'kay?" Nadia nodded and went outside, meeting Duke, who motioned for her to follow. While heading towards the room, Nadia was stopped by a tall, white-haired boy, "Well, what do we have here? Duke, I have to say this is probably your best catch to date. I bet her blood is rich and sweet." The boy bent down to Nadia's neck, licking it, and scaring the girl, "Back off Bakura, she's not yours." Bakura growled and looked at Duke, "What do you mean?" "She's Marik's personal slave. She is not yours to touch." Bakura growled again, smiling psychotically, bending down to Nadia's ear, "We'll meet again, and when we do, I'll have my way." Nadia shivered as the vampire slid past her, leaving her cold. Duke continued to lead her down the hall, stopping before an intricate door. He turned to her and smiled, "Well, here's your stop. Marik will be back shortly, so just sit on the floor, and don't touch anything until he meet's you, got it?" Nadia nodded quietly, and entered the room. The door shut behind her, leaving her alone. She sat on the black carpet, feeling lost in the sea of black and gold. All of the walls were black, with Egyptian hieroglyphics painted in gold. The furniture was gold, and the bed was black with gold bedding,

"This must be why I'm wearing nothing but black. Hopefully this Marik shows up soon. I feel like I can't breathe." Nadia curled up into a small ball on the carpet, falling asleep quickly, awaiting her fate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Well, there's chapter one. I do except criticism, but please don't flame. Sorry that the chapter is short, but the next one will get longer. Peace.^^


	2. Lost Soul

AN: Kay guys. Sorry it's taken so long to update the story. I got caught up at college last year, and now that I've got my feet under me, I'm gonna start updating again. Thanks for being so patient, and sorry that I haven't been punctual. So, just as a warning, there is yaoi and there will be lemons later on. Also, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own Nadia. So, here we go!

8888

Nadia sighed, curling up tighter on the carpet. The room had become drafty and cool, and she wished for nothing more than a blanket. She shivered, eyes opening slowly as she surveyed her surroundings. Nadia sat up, looking for an open window. Seeing that all the windows were closed, and the door as well, she laid back down, and closed her eyes,

"Well, you obviously aren't very observant." Nadia shot up, looking around in fright, but seeing no one around,

"Who's there? What do you want?" The deep voice chuckled ominously, sending a shiver down her spine. Nadia tensed, as she felt a presence behind her. She turned around, and yet still saw nothing. She stood, trying to see in the pitch black room,

"Please, don't hurt me." The voice chuckled again, and Nadia was grabbed from behind. She tried to scream, but a strong hand clasped itself over her mouth, catching her scream. She tried to struggle, but was held firmly against a strong chest. Nadia closed her eyes, tears starting to fall down her cheeks,

"Don't worry my dear, this won't hurt at all. Just relax, and try to enjoy it as much as I will." She felt her captor nuzzle her neck, followed by him kissing the same spot. She opened her eyes, trying to see her captor, but he kept her still with the hand over her mouth. He gently suckled the chosen spot on her neck, waiting for Nadia to relax. She continued to struggle, finally giving up, as she knew that she was held tight. Nadia let out a frightened sob, the air hitching in her chest as she continued to tremble. Her captor chuckled again, before biting her. Nadia screamed, struggling again, until she gave up, exhausted. The room was quiet, save for the sounds of her captor feeding from her. His hold on her tightened, the hand around her mouth moving to her forehead, guiding her head to the side, giving him more room to feed. Nadia felt the pain disappear, replaced by a warming sensation, that caused her to moan. Her captor continued to feed, slowly lowering them to the floor. Nadia whimpered when he stopped, bringing forth a laugh from the man. He kissed the wounds once more, before he let go of Nadia. She moved away, clasping a hand on her neck, and turned to see the vampire.

Nadia couldn't help but stare at the being that had just fed from her. Even though they were both sitting, she knew he had to be about 6 feet tall. He had golden skin, lavender eyes, and wild blonde hair. He had a black tank top that hugged his muscular form, and tight black pants that left nothing to the imagination. He had black markings around his eyes, and gold jewelry around his neck and wrists. He looked at her with a smirk, and crossed his arms,

"So, other than an enjoyable meal, why are you here? Not that I don't mind breakfast in bed, but I'm sure I've told the others never to disturb me." Nadia looked down at the ground, trying to avoid upsetting the vampire even more,

"I'm your personal slave. I was brought in earlier today, and the other vampires decided that you would be my master." She clasped her eyes shut when the vampire growled. She felt his hand grasp her chin, lifting her to face him,

"And what made them think that I would want a filthy dog in my room? I already put up with Bakura's fits, I don't need to worry about my room smelling of dog." Nadia opened her eyes, looking up at her master,

"I'm not fully Lycan. I'm half vampire as well." Her master growled at her, tightening his grip around her throat,

"You've got balls, I'll give ya that. You will never speak to me like that. I am one of the Vampire Kings, and you will treat me with respect, do you understand?" Nadia nodded, hands trying to pry her master's from her throat,

"Good. Now, what is your name?" He released her, waiting for her to catch her breath,

"Nadia…sire." He chuckled, cupping her cheek in his hand,

"Very good. I suppose I don't need to remind you to call me master then?" Nadia shook her head, eyes level with the ground again,

"I can see why they gave you to me. Very well, I must go attend to my duties. You will remain in this room. You may sleep on the floor, and if you decide you need not rest, the closet needs reorganizing." The Vampire stood, heading to the door, before turning back to his slave,

"Oh, and if you should need to find me, just ask one of the slaves to fetch me." Nadia looked up at her master, confused,

"Master, what name do I ask for?" He smiled evilly at her again,

"Ask them to find Marik."

888

"Yami! Please!" Heavy pants and lust filled moans filled the Hall of Legends as the two beings sat together on the throne. The smaller, spiky haired youth was panting heavily, hands woven into the taller boy's hair, holding his head to his throat. The vampire king leaned his prize back, allowing him more room to feed,

"Please, Yami please let me…" The smaller boy was halted by a moan, his master licking his wounds before facing him,

"I love you Yugi." Yugi smiled up at his master, nuzzling into his chest,

"I love you too Yami." The two basked in each other's presence, until their moment was shattered by the doors slamming open. Yami hissed at the intruder, Marik smirking at his fellow king and the cowering Yugi,

"Hello Yami. I hope I'm not interrupting anything between you and your pet." The taller vampire stood before Yami, smirking as he ushered Yugi behind him,

"What do you want Marik?"

"I just wanted to know when the rest of you decided that I needed a slave girl. Not that I mind, she was an excellent treat, but you know how I feel about others in my personal space." Yami sighed, stepping down to stand in front of Marik,

"You've been alone far to long my friend. We only hoped that by giving her to you, you might open up and find a mate." Marik growled, grapping Yami around the throat and hissing,

"It's not your place to tell me what to do with my life!" Another growl, deeper than Yami's, sounded behind Marik,

"Let him go Marik. It's not worth it." The blonde turned to look at Seto, who was standing behind him,

"You don't order me around."

"And you have no right to tell us what to do. We gave the girl to you, deal with it. Besides, we need her alive and Bakura would have surely killed her." Marik calmed at that, letting Yami go and turning to Seto in confusion,

"What do you mean, we need her alive?" Seto sighed, leaning against the wall, his cobalt eyes piercing Marik's lavender,

"She could be the key to defeating the Lycans. She is a half-breed, but she doesn't possess traits of either the vampires or the lycans. If not for the fact that she has their scent, she could pass for a human. If the Lycans were to get her back, they would be able to breed more like her, more who are more human that either race. Not only that, but she is pure, untainted. She is the key, I know it." Marik stared at Seto, deep in thought, before voicing his thoughts,

"Why me? If she's so important, why don't you take care of her, hmm?" Seto shook his head,

"I have my hands full already. I have Joey, Yami has Yugi. Bakura has killed every slave he's had within 2 days. I don't trust her with him, so that left you. I'm sorry that we intruded on your private space, but I assure you it was for good cause." Marik sighed, turning to leave the room,

"Fine, I'll keep her. I will feed from her, and she will serve me, even if she is the key. She will have all the other priveleges as the others, correct?" When Yami and Seto nodded, Marik left. Yami let out a breath he had unconsciously held in, pulling Yugi into his arms. He turned to Seto before the other left,

"Do you think he'll take care of her?" Seto sighed, before turning to Yami,

"I don't know. I just, we needed to put her somewhere where she would have a stable life, and still be safe." Yami nodded,

"Why is her safety so important to you?" Seto turned to glare at the older vampire,

"It's none of your concern."

888

AN: Ok, yall know the drill. Please review, leave advice, but no flaming. I don't do it to anyone, and I would like the same respect that I give others. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll try to have Numero 3 up tomorrow night.

-Nuva


End file.
